


Diamond

by TsundereNoire



Series: Stones of Love [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereNoire/pseuds/TsundereNoire
Summary: Maki has a hard time cracking up a good one.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: Stones of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772266
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Diamond

Exhausted the young girl rolled around her bed. She could barely make out the small lamp placed on the night desk next to her bed. A small impulsive light started appearing in front of her, mindless she was grabbing for it once more, the screen of her phone blinding her momentarily as it did multiple times before. She read the small letters in the middle of the notifications.

_Nico <3:_

_Of course I think that you are cute l…_

She opened up the notification to read the rest of the message _,_ a bundle of red hair blurring the vision on her left eye as she tilted her head slightly. She couldn’t make out anything as she was pressing her other half against the pillow. Pulling back the nuisance in her vision she started reading.

_Nico <3:_

_Of course I think that you are cute like everyone in µ’s. Ain’t we such cuties?_

Everything in Maki’s body was just screaming one word. _Idiot._ She wasn’t even sure whether she meant herself or the girl she tried to subtly tell her feelings towards. _How does she not get it after these many hints?,_ she thought, scrolling through their conversation once more, analyzing the multiple texts, trying to understand where she went wrong.

_Maki:_

_Yeah…_

Maki didn’t knew when she started thinking about the short, cheerful, raven-haired girl in this way, she just knew that she must have been blind all that time before. In addition, she always had this feeling that Nico felt the same. They spend so much time outside of club activities, always had such a great synergy. Maki was always suspecting Nico to flirt with her. All these little teases, all these moments she felt this special energy between them. If she would think back towards these moments, everything should have been obvious, yet apparently she must have misunderstood.

_Nico <3:_

_Maki-Maki-Maaa… What’s wrong? Nico sees everything, you know?_

_Surely you do,_ the girl thought, sinking deeper into her pillow. _How doesn’t she see the obvious then?_ If Maki would need to describe the other girl, she would just say she was a diamond. Shiny, valuable and dense.

Once more she was staring at her screen, the status of the other girl constantly alternating between _Online_ and _Nico <3 is writing…, _feeling more nervous each time. Whatever it was, it would sure not be what Maki was hoping her to say. Frustrated she flipped her phone such that the screen was facing the sheets, burying her face deeper into her fluffy pillow. Sleep wouldn’t be too bad now. This way she could forget everything. This way she could feel free of worry, free of this pain of knowing that the further she would push towards Nico understanding her feelings, the further apart they would be.

Once more Maki tried to drown her endless amount of worries in a dream containing nothing but music, one of her few areas of retreat. Just this time, instead of a concert hall, a big fancy piano, an expecting, silent crowd and the lovely melody exiting the body of the wooden instrument she saw something different. A loud, cheering crowd, a festival stage, lots of colorful sparkling lights and… Nico singing and dancing on stage, living out her idol carrier as she always dreamed of. In the middle of the big stage, Nico, slightly in the background, Rin, Hanayo, Eli, Nozomi. Maki couldn’t make out the others from the position she was standing at, but she would assume they were somewhere on there, just she was standing in the middle of the crowd, cheering to them, just a faceless fan amount others, never noticed, never acknowledged.

Her dream altered. Now she was standing in a row of energic girls trying to get backstage. She remembered now. Maki did buy a backstage ticket to once more meet the rest of her friends.

_Nico-Nico-Nii! What shall I write for your autograph?_ , the raven-haired girl asked, Maki just standing there. _She didn’t knew here anymore?_

_It’s me, Maki!_ , she instinctively answered. The red-haired girl desperately stood there, expecting any kind of reaction. A reunion? Maybe even a hug, tears, some sort of nostalgic feelings. Instead she just got a piece of paper pressed into her hands. _It’s me, Maki_ was written on it. This was the final blow. She couldn’t handle it anymore, bursting out in tears. She can’t handle this. She doesn’t want to ever experience this. This can’t be true.

Sweating, Maki woke up, a heavy weight pressing against her chest. _What was this dream?_ She felt fevery, yet her first instinct was once more to grab the small device she dropped next to her before dozing off. _One unread message._

_Rin:_

_Nico asked me if you are okay, nya. Is she still not getting it? Shall I maybe push her in the right direction?_

Rin was such an amazing friend. Maki knew she could always trust her or Hanayo for that matter.

_Maki:_

_Sorry, I want to do this on my own. Thank you._

_2.34am._ She might just as well be asleep now. Once more Maki took the courage and opened the chat with Nico. To her surprise the other girl was listed as _Online._ She gave it another try.

_Maki:_

_Hey._

_Nico <3:_

_Maki! It’s surprisingly late for you. Can’t sleep? :)_

Maki wasn’t a night owl. Nico was. Maki wasn’t an early bird. Nico was. The world is weird. How did Nico even do this?

_Maki:_

_Not really._

_Maki:_

_Nico?_

_Nico <3:_

_Yeah?_

Once more Maki was not sure what she should do. She could just drop every of her emotions onto the other girl. But what if she would reject her? What if she would be repulsed by Maki’s feelings? What if… µ’s would stop existing because of this? But wasn’t Maki already depressed enough? She couldn’t even handle her daily tasks anymore.

_Maki:_

_Are you free this weekend? Wanna meet?_

_Nico <3:_

_Sure. Parfait as usual? Let’s practice after ;)_

Maki sighed. _Usual Nico._ The girl was really having no clue… at all. She should consider asking Nozomi for advice since she was the one knowing Nico the best amount the others.

Nico was dense like a diamond, yet Maki somehow knew she would crack her some day.

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a bit of time for a one-shot.


End file.
